Truth or Dare
by nobodyswaifu
Summary: The 104th play Truth or Dare!
1. Chapter 1

"Im so borreedd!" Connie groans as he falls off of his chair for effect. The rest of the 104th start to stare at him as he whines and screams into the carpet like a little girl throwing a temper tantrum.

"What's the matter dipshit? Daddy didn't buy you the pair of shoes you wanted?" Jean teased.

"We could play a game?" Suggested Armin.

"What kind of game?" Eren asked.

"We have Scrabble back there—"

"No! No! NO! Scrabble is for old lady's like Erwin!" Connie started to beat his fists on the ground. A few people started to giggle. Somebody was going to have to tell him.

"Connie," Mikasa stated, "Erwin is a man."

"Wtf I though he was a chick."

"No, I'm positive that he is a guy."

"Well. If you excuse me I have some pictures to delete from my computer..." Connie wandered off to find his laptop.

"So, about what to do?" Ymir said with her arm around Christa. Typical.

"We could play Spin the bottle!" Connie said excitedly as he ran back into the room.

"Laaaammmee." Jean scoffed.

"I came out here to have a good time but I honestly feel so attacked right now."

"Ooh! Ooh! We could play this new game i made up! It's called, 'Connie nobody gives a shit!'" Jean said in a sarcastic tone.

"Jesus fucking christ what did I ever do to you?"

"Your presence disrupts my aura."

"I cant exactly say you're very flattering either horseface." Connie said matter of factly.

"I outta kick you in the balls."

"Go ahead, Jeanbo."

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Eren yelled. But the two still wouldn't stop arguing.

"I got this." Mikasa said. "I'll hate myself for this but—" Mikasa then stodd right next to Jean and lifted her shirt. They emmidiantly stopped. Completely dazed. She walked back to her position and straightened her shirt. They were still dazed.

"... So.. what about Truth or Dare?" Sasha suggested. But the group wasn't listening. They had their eyes locked on Jean and Connie who were still dazed, "What the everliving fuck." Eren rubbing each others backs.

"Is Jean gay for Connie now?" Bertolt asked, confused. The two broke apart as soon as that was stated.

"The hell is your problem man?!" Connie shouted sitting up.

"Or, maybe one of them's on his man period," Bertolt suggested, "and they needed some attention. It explains the fighting." Everybody glared at him. "I mean it was just a thought."

Jean stared at him with the blankest expression on his face. "Fuck you, man."

"You guys were practically groping each other so"

Sasha broke the silence "So... truth or dare?"

"Fine by me," Reiner sat back, "What are the rules."

"Hmm," Sasha thought. "Normal, but, if you really dont want to complete a task then you have to remove a piece of clothing." Sasha giggled as some horrified glances landed on her, and some creepy stares.

"I'm down fo' dat! 18+ action am i right? riiight?" Reiner said waiting for the high fives. But of course he received none. Creepy.

"Well I guess I'll start then." Sasha said. "... hmm Armin? Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Like we weren't expecting that." Annie rolled her eyes.

"Armin you candy-ass" Connie yelled

"Hmm who was your first kiss?"

Armin's face turned red. "N-Nobody."

"Thats a lie! A filthy LIE!" Eren yelled pointing to his friend who was now practically a tomato. "HE MADE OUT WITH A HOTDOG IN 4TH GRADE!"

"N-NO! I DIDNT!" Armin tried to hide his face.

"YES YOU DID!" Eren was trying so hard to speak with all his laugher. And he had to shout over everybody else's uncontrollable giggling. "ATMIT IT!"

"FINE. I DID. BUT THAT WAS ONLY ONE TIME!" Everyone was now laughing. "Okay.. its my turn now!"

"Not so fast, Armin!" Sasha said laughing. "You lied! Technically, you would then have to you know, take off some clothes."

"I-uh.. well. okay." Armin secretly thanked the heavens that he was wearing shoes. He took one off. "My turn now."


	2. Chapter 2

Armin took his time decide who his next victim would be. He finally decided on Eren. He was going to pay for embarrassing him like that.

"Eren," Armin asked, "Truth, or Dare." Armin leaned closer into the circle.

"Easy dare." Eren said just before he could figure out what Armin was doing. "Oh shit. NO! I take it back I want truth!"

"No turning back, titan boy." Jean laughed. This was going to be a good one.

"I dare you, to get Levi, Petra and Hanji to come play with us." Armin really thought he had outdone himself with this dare. But the rest of the group just stared blankly at him.

"Seriously? Thats what you're going to give him? I though you were going for something much more embarrassing." Connie said unnamed.

"Oh, it will be." Armin laughed to himself.

"Okay... whatever you say...?" Eren got up and walked out of the door to go find his Superiors. He was on the way to find Hanji since she would be the easiest to convince. All except, he ran into Corporal Levi.

"Watch where you're going brat."

"Oh-Oh s-sorry Corporal, its just that..." Eren stammered. He was almost sure Levi would kill him after this.

"Well, spit it out. I haven't got all day."

"Me and my friends were playing truth or dare and we were wondering if you, Petra and Hanji would play with us." Eren know that Levi would probably decline his offer. So he braced himself incase Levi threw a punch.

"Sure." Levi said blankly.

"WHAT?!" Eren stepped backwards in surprise. "You do?"

"I thought we already established this. I'll go."

"Well, okay? Its at Connie's apartment. So just go there I guess?" Eren already started to walk away so he could find the other two. He didn't have to walk far until he got to Hanji's office. He knocked on the door.

"Hanji? Are you there?" Eren heard a rustling inside and the sounds of many objects falling to the ground.

The door flung open and there was a happy as usual Hanji. "Oh, EREN! My favorite experiment! What are you doing here? For tests?" Hanji seemed exited as ever.

"No, actually I was wondering if you would play truth or dare with me and my friends? Levi and Petra will be there too." It was surprisingly easy to ask Hanji because of her positive attitude.

"Sure! Wait, you said Petra and Levi... okay.. this.. I'll need to see this." Hanji rushed out the door so quickly that Eren forgot to tell her where it was.

"Connie's apartment!" He yelled after her. Okay now only one left to go.

Petra was in the stables when he found her. "Petra!" Eren called.

"Oh hello Eren?" Petra stood up.

"Wanna play truth or dare with me and my friends? Some others are going too. Like Levi and-"

"I'm going." Petra blurted as soon as she heard the name of her squad leader.

"Well okay? It's in Connie's apartment so, I'm just going to walk there now so.."

Petra walked alongside Eren until they got to they got to Connie's again. But when they opened the doors, Hanji was whispering a dare into Levi's ear.

"Eh." Levi said as he got up and charged towards Eren and Petra. He launched himself towards Petra and he pinned her against the wall.

"O-oh h-hello Corporal—" Petra stammered blushing furiously. Everybody in this room know that Petra had a ting for Levi. All except for Levi himself. He was completely oblivious. Thats when Levi kissed her.

"Well. I.. what?" Eren started. "What exactly just? Never mind." He sat down in his original spot in-between to Mikasa and Bertolt. Everybody was clapping. When Levi sat back down, leaving Petra in an emotional mess by the wall.

"Petra! Come sit down with us!" Christa sang and she patted the floor next to her.

"But dont touch her." Ymir added.

A red faced Petra nodded and did as she was told.


	3. Chapter 3

"So who's turn is it now?" Marco said.

"I think it's Levi's turn..." Christa said.

"Ha! He'll probably ask somebody to clean the stables or the bathroom or something." Ymir chuckled throwing her arm around a giggling Christa.

"Tch. Other Ackerman. Truth or dare."

"Wait what? _Other _Ackerman?" Sasha asked.

"Dare..." Mikasa said unsure of herself.

"I dare you to sit on Kirstein's lap for the entire game."

Jeans face turned bright red.

"Oh my god! It's a horse's dream come true!"

"Shut up Connie!" Jean yelled, "Mikasa?" He patted his lap.

"Not in a million years Horseface. I dont want you" She took of her scarf and tossed it into the center along with Armin's left shoe and Sasha's necklace.

Jeans face went from red to ashen in a matter of seconds.

"Oh my god." Eren laughed. Everyone was trying to contain their laughter. Except for Levi who didn't crack a smile.

"Connie get me a beer." Jean said his head in hands. But nobody was listening.

"Okay Jeanbo," Mikasa started, "Since I pity you so much... Connie? Truth or Dare?"

"DARE!" Connie screams making everyone cover their ears.

"Okay, okay, you didn't have to break everyone's eardrums. I need mine." Hanji laughed.

"You have no idea what shit you just got yourself into, Baldie." Eren laughed.

"I dare you do mama bird Jean a can of beer." Mikasa

"OH MY GOD NO!" Connie screamed. He wasn't wearing any shoes. Just his shirt and pants.

"I'll get you both whatever you want."

"Do it Connie." Jean said in shame.

"Wait what?" Everybody looked at Jean.

"She said _whatever_ I want."

"Well," Mikasa dusted her hands off. She stood up and walked to Connie's kitchen and dug in the fridge for a can. She returned and tossed the can at Connie.

"Ew. Do I really have to do this?" Connie looked form the can to Jean and back again.

"Well if you really, want.. anything." Mikasa teased.

"Pucker up, ya bald gremlin." Ymir said making kissy noises.

"Oh. My. God." Connie took a swig of the can and spat it back into Jean's mouth. "Oh god this is fucking disgusting. I'm done." He gave the can to Jean and took off his shirt and passed it to the center.

"I wouldn't say done." Eren laughed as he showed Connie the picture he has taken from his phone. "aaannnd send." Eren smiled.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU YOU SUN OF A BITCH" Connie lept toward Eren but Mikasa was there to protect him

"Connie! WE would have gotten ANYTHING!"

"Sorry, Jean. But if I wanted to put my mouth on something dirty and gross then I would have done so by now." Connie calmed down and sat where he was originally seated. Next to Sasha and Jean. "Christa? Truth or dare?"

* * *

**Okay. So. I know that my grammar isn't the best. I would have gone over it more and revised, but I just wanted to write this for fun. If you have an suggestions for dares or truths or whatever, just comment them. I would love some feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Truth!" Christa smiled.

"CANDY ASS!" Connie yells this every single time somebody picks truth. "But anyway... who do you think..." Connie looked around. "Is the cutest guy here?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh! Ymir is!" Christa chirped.

"Oh thats so sweet— WHOAH WTF IM A GIRL." Ymir blushed. The group erupted into laughter.

"Oh, sorry Ymir!" Christa giggled.

"Petra! Truth or Dare?"

"Oh, Dare I guess?" She was still blushing a little.

"Hmmm." Im pretty sure that the group already knew it had something to do with Levi.

"Sit on Captain Levi's lap for the rest of the game." The group giggled.

"Uh-Uh Levi?" Petra walked over to where he was sitting.

"It's fine Petra just do it."

Petra sat on his lap and the entire group made the type of sound you would make if you saw a cute kitten.

"Awweee!" Christa said. Petra blushed again. "Its your turn now!"

"O-okay. Hanji?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to... get Erwin to play, and pretend you like him!"

"Well. A dare is a dare!" Hanji ran off to find Erwin."

"Who wants to go next while we wait?"

"I'll go!" Eren offers.

"Ymir? Truth or Dare?"

"hmm.. Nice try Yeager but I'm going to pick..." Eren raised an eyebrow at her. "Fine. I'll pick dare."

"I dare you to not touch Christa for the rest of the game."

Ymir takes a deep breath. "Fine." She takes her arm away for Christa and scoots over more towards Annie.

"Annie Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"CANDY ASS"

"Connie, can you not?" Annie said.

"Do you think that Eren's Titan form in attractive?"

"Yeh." Annie said simply. "Everybody thinks that."

"Im sorry, what?" Eren questioned.

"More attractive than your normal self, Eren!" Sasha giggled.

"Reiner, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Dare you to kiss Bertolt!" Annie actually smiled a little.

"meh." Reiner shrugged and gave Bertolt a little peck on the cheek.

"Eren, my friend. What is your decision?" Reiner wriggled his eyebrows at Eren.

"Truth, I dont trust tour dares. Mr. 18+ action."

"CAND-"

"SHUT UP CONNIE."

"Is it true that you have been banging the Corporal?"

"..." Eren looked over to Levi and Petra who have been silent this entire game.

"Nope!" Eren yelled.

"Lies." Levi interrupted.

"We're not supposed to talk about that." Eren whispered.

"Reiner, do you _know _what I've done to this boy?" Levi said pointing to Eren. Reiner, Connie, Jean and a few others wolf whistled. Petra just looked plain uncomfortable.

"My turn then..." Eren said red faced. "Levi? I think you know the drill."

"Truth. I dont trust _your_ dares either."

Connie opens his mouth to say his phrase, but Levi silences him with a glare.

"How _many _people exactly have you _done it_ with?" Eren looked like some jealous ex wife.

"More than you Yeager."

"Well.. I guess that I meant nothing to you what so ever?" Eren crossed his arms and faced the other direction

"..."

"Fine. Dont answer the question."

"Lenz. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Christa said.

"I dare you to switch clothes with Bertolt."

"Oh my goodness! How is Bertolt even going to fit in my clothes?" Christa thought about ti for a moment. "Sorry, Levi. But this is designer!" She took off her shirt. All of the guys and Ymir had their eyes glued to her.

"A goddess I tell you." Reiner drooled.

* * *

**Any pairings that anyone wants to suggest?**


	5. Attention

**ATTENTION**

**I'm just going to say that this video right here. Is amazing. Its the **

Anime Fusion 2013: SNK OR SWIM, Shingeki no Kyojin/Free! Iwatobi Swim Club panel

**I reference it in this story a lot, so many of you might not get the joke if you have not watched it before. I know, it's a pretty long video, but it's reaaally funny! GAH. **

**P.S. I DO NOT watch Free!**

**Not for any particular reason but.. eh.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I know its a short chapter, but here it is.**

* * *

"Ymir! Its your turn!"

"Yeah, I know." Ymir rolled her eyes and looked around the room to see who her next victim would be. "Hmmmm. Horse boy. Truth or Dare?"

"I'll pick dare. I guess..." Jean said unsure.

Ymir narrowed her eyes as she thought about her dare. And when she did, it was like everyone could se the lightbulb above her head. "I dare you, to reenact a Maybelline commercial, with lyrics, and costume by me!"

"Sure. What's the big deal? Its just a commercial." But it was like everyone but Jean knew that something was up.

* * *

"Eren! Roll the camera!" Ymir yelled, "Armin! The fan!"

"Ready Jean?" Petra said.

"I feel like an idiot!" Jean said and there was an embarrassed tone to his voice.

"Come on out, pony boy. It was a deal." Ymir teased.

"FINE!" Jean walked into the camera frame wearing a horse costume. The fan was making the mane blow around.

"Okay, now saw your line," Ymir said in the same teasing tone.

Jean took a deep breath. "Maybe she's born with it. Maybe its Neighbelline!" And spun around.

"CUT! Oh my god pony boy that was perfect!"

"I dont think my dignity will ever return to normal after the events tonight."


	7. Chapter 6

"It's getting pretty late..." Sasha yawned, "Maybe we should just continue another time."

"NO!" Eren lept up, "THE GAME SHALL CONTINUE TILL DAWN!"

"It _is_ dawn, stupid." Jean pointed to the window so Eren could see the yellow hazy sky. Eren sat back down.

Levi looked at his watch, "Its 5:23, don't you think we should go?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

Connie watched as the group left. As much as he liked to procrastinate, this was something he could not let go unfinished.

* * *

**I wasn't exactly sure how to end this? I'm sorry for the abrupt ending. But I'm thinking of making a sequel some time? Let me know if this is a good idea.**


End file.
